


Open Me

by Omorka



Category: Ghostbusters (1984)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon's latest experiment is not going so well; Janine decides to . . . relax him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt words: science, spark.

"Wow," she said, as the tall, spindly conglomeration of glass tubing, exposed copper wiring, and what looked like it had probably been part of a washing machine (once in the long ago and far away, before Egon and Ray got hold of it) emitted a shower of blue and purple sparks that bounced on the wooden floor and disappeared again. It was impressive. Also confusing. "What's it supposed to do?"

"Not that," Egon replied with a half a frown as it spat another fountain of sparks that almost brushed the ceiling. He reached for the power supply and tightened a connection that hadn't looked loose.

"So, what then?" Janine asked, walking around the machine and another glittering geyser so she could face him. She hated talking to the back of his neck.

His long, thin fingers brushed one of the columns of glass. "I'm trying to replicate the electromagnetheric energies Vinz and Zuul generated when they were opening the gate to Gozer's subdimension."

She pulled back involuntarily. "You're not trying to open Gozer's gate again, are you?"

"No, of course not." He dialed a knob and stepped back; the sparks became a gentle, constant rain instead of random eruptions. "But it would be extraordinarily convenient for us to be able to send captured ghosts back through to either her pocket dimension or a similar one, instead of holding them in containment here indefinitely." He ran an hand through his already-vertical hair and sighed. "It's getting crowded in there again. Ray's more concerned than he's letting on."

"So are you," she chided, sidling up to him. G-d, he was tense. He was always a little tense, but his back was so stiff you could have ironed on it. Her fingers crept up to his shoulders, working tendons that felt like steel cables.

"You're probably right," he admitted. "Venkman just doesn't take these things seriously."

"He's preoccupied with the lawsuit," she pointed out as she peeled the lab coat from his shoulders and dug the pads of her fingers into his dress shirt. "Someone has to be."

Egon nodded and rolled his head back. "I have no legal expertise whatever. I feel rather helpless about the whole situation, and Peter is hardly the person I'd want representing us in court."

"Winston's looking for a lawyer," she reminded him. The knot of his tie came loose in her hands, and she tossed the scrap of silk onto the arm of the chair behind him. "I'm sure it'll all come out all right." The top button irked her, hiding the last inch of his lovely long neck like that; she popped it open and began working down the rest of the placket.

"I hope so." His hands fluttered, then settled at her hips. "Janine, you don't have to - "

"You need a little rest and relaxation, mister," she said with a smirk as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. "To be honest, after an afternoon with the phone under my ear, so do I."

"I can't - " he started, then shuddered gently as she untucked his plain white undershirt and ran her nails lightly over his stomach. "There's too much work to be done - but perhaps you're right." His eyes wandered back to the blue-violet sparks still showering from the end of the device, their light reflecting like stars in his widened pupils. "I'm beginning to make mistakes."

"Reason enough to take a break, right there. You and Ray start making mistakes, the lab goes up in smoke again." She undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned his trousers, lowered the fly and took a quick grope at what was underneath. He was hard already; he always was by the time she got there, but it was still flattering.

"I concede the point," he murmured, and began returning the favor, the buttons on her blouse dancing open under his hands. She wriggled out of the blouse and let him reach around her, long arms curving protectively, as he unhooked her bra and unzipped her skirt. The last few garments on both of them - shoes, socks, stockings, underwear - were peeled off with a lack of scientific precision that would normally have bothered him; once he made his mind up, she realized, he was in an awful hurry.

She pushed him back onto an empty lab bench and hastily checked her lipstick in the reflection on a beaker. Looked okay. She wet her lips, inhaled, and drew in the head of his cock, curling one hand around the base and bracing herself against the bench with the other. She was rewarded with a gasp, almost a sob, from her naked scientist, and she smiled against his skin.

"Please," he moaned as she worked her tongue around him; she moaned back - getting him begging and pleading got her almost as hot as his hands could. She swallowed and stroked him between licks as his hands found her breasts, rolling her nipples gently between his fingertips. "Please, more."

She wasn't sure how much more she could manage, but she redoubled her enthusiasm, tongue sliding around the head, tasting the warm salt of his skin, the tufts of his dark curls brushing her nose. She pressed her mons against his leg, rubbing slowly as her lips slid up and down. One of his hands edged down, urged her up, stroked her gently just above her clit. An electrical spark jumped between them, and she pushed harder.

He reached for her with the other hand, too, caressing and tugging at her at the same time. "Janine." Her name always sounded so heavy in his mouth, like it meant more when he said it. "Janine, please, I _need_ you."

"You got me." She gave his erection one last lick; she'd thoroughly lipsticked him, and the sight of the smeared red rings tripped some tiny switch of lust and pride in her. How sinful! She groped in his discarded pants for his wallet, found it in his lab coat instead, and plucked out the little foil packet. Tugging it open, she rolled the condom down his length and climbed up on the table with him, her knees on either side of his narrow hips.

"Ready?" she grinned. She wondered vaguely what the lipstick left on her looked like.

"Please, _now_," he groaned, clutching at her hips and pulling her down. She reached downward, found his cock, and slid him into her slowly.

He trembled, and she waited a second, just savoring the feel of him buried in her. For all that she showed more need for this than he did - more affection, more libido, whatever - once they were here, he was hers, all hers, and it was all about what he needed.

He breathed deeply and started moving under her; she rocked back into his rhythm. Something built around them, like their bodies were vibrating in tune, and they were in perfect synch. She breathed with him, rolling up as his hands found her nipples again and slow lightning dripped down her spine like rainwater.

"Faster," she demanded, and he obeyed, back arching against the table, feet dangling off the edge and flailing. She ground into him, pushing him deeper, watching his body tremble as he got closer and feeling her own muscles respond in kind. The vibration increased in pitch, a bell ringing in both their bellies. G-d, she was going to come just from fucking him; that _never_ happened -

He inhaled sharply, dug his fingers into her hips, and drove up into her, shouting roughly. She bucked against him and felt the first wave break as he found her name again; then she was tight against him, in his arms, the two of them throbbing in harmony as she yowled.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, edged up, and kissed him. "I think we both needed that."

"Not just us." He adjusted his glasses, knocked thoroughly askew by their rutting. "Look."

She rolled sideways and followed his gaze. The blue-violet sparks were spinning in a slow whirlpool above the device, now, a deep haze forming at the center.

"Oh." She pushed her own glasses back up her nose and glanced down at their entangled bodies. "I thought Dana said that didn't happen."

"Clearly she was mistaken. The trauma of the possession must have affected her memory." Egon caressed her breasts gently and kissed each one, then reached for the edge of the table. "I apologize for the lack of afterplay, but I think I should take some readings on that before Ray gets back."

"Go right ahead. We can cuddle later." She slid off the lab bench and hunted for her blouse in the pile on the floor, wary eyes on the vaguely yonic dimensional gate. "Just make sure nothing comes through that the wrong way, okay?"


End file.
